


Concentrate

by ChainOf23BlueStars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainOf23BlueStars/pseuds/ChainOf23BlueStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes sure Sherlock stays in his chair and examines blood samples for Lestrade...then sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words are Sherlock's thoughts

They're sitting at the kitchen table. Sherlock bent over his microscope, struggling to stay focus.

 

_Concentrate. Concentrate._

 

There is sweat on his brow. He’s squirming now. Sherlock tries hard to keep his focus on the blood sample in his microscope. _But its hard, its so damn hard._

 

“John,” he breaths.

 

“Sush Sherlock you have work to do. Lestrade needs you to examine those blood samples for the case, and I promised him I wouldn’t let you go anywhere until you finished,” John cooed in his ear. _So this was Lestrade’s fault._

 

“I can’t concentrate like this, John.”

 

“Try,” he demands as he pointedly moves his hips to remind Sherlock he is currently impaled on his doctor’s cock.

 

“Uuggghhnnn” Sherlock’s head flies back and he starts to pant.

 

“Finish with this, Sherlock, and I’ll finish with you.”

 

Sherlock tries desperately to continuing working, and occasionally sending off texts to Lestrade about the blood. _Oh he’s so deep inside me._ It takes all of his concentration to send the last text to Lestrade. When he finally sees the icon indicating the message was sent, he lays back against John’s chest.

 

“Done?”

 

“Yes, finally. Please John.”

 

“Okay let’s go,” As John starts to get up Sherlock pushes back down. _What?! How does he expect me to be able to walk? It’s been hours!_

 

“No! Right here is fine.” He says desperately.

 

John pushes the chair their both sitting on out a little to allow Sherlock room to move. _Finally._ Sherlock starts to slowly push himself up and down. Gradually he picks up the pace and begins to bounce on John’s cock. _He feels so good inside me. Maybe I should let him know._

 

“I like your cock.”

 

John chuckles and thrusts up to meet Sherlock’s hips. 

 

“I know you do.” _Why is he amused? Right now is not the time fo-_

 

“Aaaahhhh!” Sherlock screams. “Right there, John.”

 

John is now continuously hitting his prostate and Sherlock can barely handle it. He’s trying to be reserved and not embarrass himself but he can’t help the litany of “Oh John”s that come out of his mouth. And when John reaches his hand around to stroke his cock he can’t be held accountable for the loud moans and groans that leave his parted lips. 

 

“You’re so gorgeous the way you bounce on my cock, Sherlock.” John practically groaned in his ear. “You’ve been waiting hours for this haven't you? Ever since I pulled down my trousers and told you to sit on my hard cock to keep you from going anywhere. I bet Lestrade didn’t think this was how I was going stop you from leaving. You’ve been so good. What would you like for a reward?”

 

_He’s kissing the back of my neck now. Oh I love him. I love my John._

 

“Make me come.”

 

“Anything for you, my dear.” _My dear? Really, John._

 

John is meeting Sherlock’s thrusts with wild enthusiasm. Sherlock rides him hard. He loves this. He loves this more than the work. In these intimate moments between him and John that only they know about. It’s just the two of them. No Anderson or Donavan who call him a freak, but John. John who calls him brilliant and gorgeous. John who loves him just as much as he loves John.

 

_And this is how he shows me. Maybe not that incredibly romantic to frantically fuck in the middle of the kitchen in the afternoon. But still…_

 

“I’m close,” John moans.

 

Sherlock starts to bounce even faster and harder. He’s close too. John’s hand speeds up on his cock and his vision goes a little blurry. He twists his head to the side to reach for a sloppy kiss with John. When John slides his thumb across the wet head of his cock he shutters and comes all over John’s hand. The doctor continues to thrust into his detective and moments later he comes too. Spurting semen into Sherlock’s perfect, tight arse. 

 

They stay there for a few minutes until Sherlock shakily stands, John slips out of him as he does so. _I’m going to be sore for awhile._ John stands too, he pushes up behind the other man and wraps his arms around him. _He loves this part._

 

“Come lay in bed with me” John says into his back.

 

The detective pretends to just humor the doctor as he is lead into the bedroom, but secretly he loves this part too. Loves laying his head down on John’s chest after amazing sex. Loves feeling John’s hand stroking his hair. And loves the feel of John’s come slipping out of him.

 

“I love you,” he whispers to John.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 


End file.
